Querelle idéologique devant une cuisse de poulet
by Cloudy Sun
Summary: Blaise se pencha vers elle s’amusant de son mouvement de recul." Tous pareilles, vous les sales petits Griffondor qui vous mêlaient sans cesse des affaires qui ne vous regardent pas. Rencontre dans la cuisine de Poudlard. Blaise/Padma. Traduct de Eleanor.


**Querelle idéologique devant une cuisse de poulet**

**Traduct by Appl3 d'0r**

**Hello tout le monde! C'est la 1ère fois que je publie sur ce site et je commence par la traduction d'une fic "Untitled" d'Eleanor une auteur anglaise qui écrit des fics sur les persos secondaires. Ca me tenait particulièrement à coeur de la traduire parce que c'est une des seules fics sur le couple Blaise/Padma qui existe. Je suis une fan inconditionnelle ou plutôt obsessionnelle des DM/HG (Non, ne partez pas en courant je ne suis pas une cinglée!xD) mais en lisant une fic où l'on faisait allusion au couple Blaise/Padma je l'ai tout de suite adoré même sans le connaître (Bon d'accord, là, vous avez le droit de vous enfuir!xP). Enfin bon j'espère qu vous aimerez cette petite rencontre et que vous me permettrez d'améliorez ma traduction en m'envoyant une review!! Big Bisous, Appl3 d'0r!! **

**Bonne Lecture!**

Blaise arracha un morceau de viande de sa cuisse de poulet avec la férocité d'un animal sauvage en cage. Merlin, il avait faim, il avait révisé pour ses ASPIC pendant plusieurs heures d'affilés et avait sauté le déjeuner, mettant de côté le vide béant de son estomac. Il était en pleine croissance et avait besoin très régulièrement de nourriture! Alors que Blaise était plongé dans ses pensées en dévorant sa cuisse de poulet avec ferveur, les yeux baissés, il n'aperçut pas le portrait des cuisines de Poudlard ouvert, ni la douce apostrophe d'une voix féminine.

- Deux tranches de jambon et des bagels au fromage, s'il vous plait… requerra avec douceur la voix.

Blaise leva les yeux pour regarder la nouvelle venue et fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il vit un elfe de maison décamper à l'arrière de la cuisine. Il se désintéressa un temps de son repas pour dévisager la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle était moins grande que lui avec la peau dorée et des longs cheveux. Elle était en train de le regarder manger avec un petit froncement de sourcil et un petit sourire moqueur jouait sur le coin de sa bouche. Se sentant scruté minutieusement, Blaise remua sur son siège, gêné.

- Hem… Salut…marmonna-t-il, en rabaissant son regard vers la table, vaguement embarrassé. Et il n'aimait pas être dans cet état de faiblesse.

La fille ne dit rien, mais pris un siège en face de lui, mais avant elle prit une poignée de _ses _chips à lui. Il la regarda les engloutir et les mâcher difficilement, avant de les avaler et de laisser échapper un soupir contenu. Puis, elle tendit la main vers _son _jus d'orange et le pris pour enfin le vider en une gorgée.

Blaise avait le net sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas être en train de manger avec elle.

- Hum, révisions aussi? demanda t-il quand même en souriant légèrement.

Il posa sa cuisse de poulet presque finie et s'adossa à son siège pour la regarder en attente d'une réponse. Elle roula les yeux et sourit légèrement elle aussi.

- Potions, et toi?

- Pareille…

Ils laissèrent échapper un soupir d'irritation à l'unisson puis se sourirent timidement.

L'atmosphère était étouffante dans la grande et lumineuse cuisine de Poudlard et de plus ils ignoraient tous deux la cause de la précipitation des elfes de maison autour d'eux et des occasionnels coups des casseroles qu'ils s'administraient.

- Miss… appela une voix grinçante mal assurée.

L'interpellée baissa les yeux vers le sol et regarda l'elfe de maison qui portait un colossal plateau en argent, chargé d'une véritable montagne de bagels. La fille eu un hoquet de surprise et pris hâtivement le plateau des mains de l'elfe vacillant.

- Je vous remercie, Miss…dit-t-il en respirant péniblement.

Il lui souri timidement puis baissa rapidement son regard vers le sol. La fille souriait.

- Je m'appelle Padma…Padma Patil… déclara-t-elle gentiment en secouant la main de l'elfe éberlué.

Blaise regardait la scène avec confusion : c'était un elfe de maison! Il était clair qu'elle ne savait rien de leur asservissement. Peut-être même qu'elle pensait que c'étaient d'amusants domestiques.

L'elfe grinça encore et décampant en marmonnant un « Merci, Miss ». Padma releva les yeux vers la mine confuse de Blaise.

- Je pense qu'Hermione Granger soulèves un point intéressant avec sa campagne de libération des elfes de maison.

Blaise stoppa net sur son sandwich. Merlin, il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Quelqu'un d'accord avec les SALE idées de Granger…

- Ils ne méritent pas cet asservissement…dit-t-elle avec ferveur, le stoppant dans le fil de ses pensées.

- Peut-être pas, mais ils ne veulent pas leur liberté…rétorqua-t-il.

Padma fronça les sourcils.

- C'est parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas les avantages, et ignorent ce qu'est d'être libre comme nous le sommes.

- Pourquoi changer un système qui marche? interrogea-t-il.

- Qui _marchait_, ce sont juste les petits prétentieux de Sang-Purs comme toi qui refuse de le voir! s'exclama Padma et pendant un instant elle avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Blaise ricana : elle ne savait rien. Sacré Griffondor, toujours à jouer les héros pour le plus grand Bien. Pourquoi ne pourrai-t-il pas juste s'occuper de leurs propres problèmes?

Blaise se pencha vers elle et la dévisagea attentivement s'amusant de son mouvement de recul.

- Vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes, vous les sales petits Griffondor qui vous mêlaient sans cesse des affaires des autres qui ne vous regardent aucunement.

Padma fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers lui.

- Seulement depuis que vous, tous les sales petits Poufsouffle, ne vous occupez seulement de votre petite personne.

- Je suis à Serpentard, dit sèchement Blaise, irrité.

- Et je suis une Serdaigle, rétorqua Padma sur le même ton.

Blaise recula sous l'effet de la pique. Il l'avait jugée trop vite et était ainsi tombé dans son piège. Ils l'avaient pratiquement laissé gagner le débat!

Mince! Elle était à Serdaigle.

Padma sourit d'un air satisfait après s'être relevé et avoir rassemblé quelques bagels dans une serviette puis elle sortit par le portrait.

La fermeture du tableau se répercuta en écho dans la pièce silencieuse. Blaise rageait.

Il ne voulait pas se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il domine le score ; elle avait une longueur d'avance, mais pas pour longtemps.


End file.
